


The Black Waltz

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana wants to take the veil of temptation away, but the anxiety dazzles her instincts. Can Morgause help her to resist or they will fall into the black sleep hand in hand? Can Morgana find what's wrong with her? Is Morgana in lethal danger, or are things different they seem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Waltz

"We hate our lifes  
'cause we are dead."  
\- engraved into the wall at one anonymous high school

Morgana wandered the endless forests. She was confused... the last thing she remembered was the strange hit... she was walking by the road... then the hit came. Now Morgana was lost... the eternal forest, the skies burning red as the daylight began to fade... Morgana's anxiety rose... she felt like if the forests were watching her. Morgana set up to run and raced the wind.  
Morgana ran to the edge of the forest. There, in the middle of nowhere extended the huge, ancient, lonely mansion. Morgana entered the gates.  
In the mansion the ball was taking place. Morgana looked so confused... The dancers were reckless. Morgana felt so weird... like if she wasn't supposed to be there. But no one wanted her to leave. She noticed the cadaverous odour, but it wasn't so bad she'd pass out or something. Morgana felt like to leave, but she couldn't move a limb. Like if she had been enchanted.  
A lady came to her and offered her a hand. Morgana moved like a puppet, her limbs were not linked to her will. A tall blonde lady danced Morgana all over the dancefloor. "I am Morgause," she whispered. Morgana's heart started to beat fast. If love is in the air, thougth Morgana, then it smells like carcass. "Morgana." Despite the stench they kept dancing. She felt strange. Like if the night was never up to end. Like if they could just sail away. Morgana wanted Morgause to catch her tightly and fly her away... so far...  
The massive ebony clock by the western wall started to ring. All the dancers stopped, closing a circle around Morgana and Morgause, who only kept dancing. Like a guards, thougth Morgana. Like if I should want to flee...  
With the twelfth beat of the clock's metal heart even our girls stopped dancing. The anxiety crawled into Morgana's cortex again. The cadaverous stench was omnipresent and grew stronger... the sour stench of decay, rotten earth and decomposition. Morgause still held Morgana's hand. The fingers looked like the bird claws suddenly. She hugged Morgana's shoulders and tried to calm her down... Morgana turned around. Everywhere she looked were just skulls, hidden beneath the remants of the necrotic tissue. "Morgause," she cried, "they are all dead!" Morgause softly embraced Morgana's shoulder. Morgana wanted to wince from the cold, empty eyes and stench of decay. But no matter how far she stood, the cadaverous odour remained. "They are all dead," whispered Morgana jitterily. Morgause caught her hand. Morgana spotted the maggot crawling upon Morgause's wrist towards hers. "So are you."

"Dancing with me forever  
the black waltz."  
\- Kalmah (The Black Waltz)


End file.
